Chuva de Verão
by Michaelis Morbid
Summary: "Estou na metade do filme e algum infeliz está batendo à minha porta. Provavelmente alguém querendo vender panelas, ou algo assim. Mas por que vender panelas a mim? Eu tenho vizinhos, sabe?" - one-shot para o 30cookies, dedicada à Bruna.


NOSSA, RESSUSCITEI.

Essa é curtinha, minha primeira pro 30cookies. Ela é completa e inteiramente dedicada à minha melhor amiga, Bruna. Minha beta, meu amor, minha vida.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chuva de Verão

_by Michaelis Morbid_

Ah, o verão! Tempo de sol, praia, calor e... Chuva. Sempre há a maldita chuva para estragar a estação perfeita. Já faz uma semana inteira que chove, e não há previsão para a água lá de cima acabar.

Estou olhando pela janela há 15 minutos e o céu não está dando nem um indício de querer parar de nos molhar.  
A única parte boa é que cancelaram as aulas da universidade. Não que isso seja algo do tipo "Oh, Deus é milagroso". Não, eu moro bem ao lado do prédio do meu curso e de qualquer modo tomaria só três segundos de chuva para chegar lá.

Pensando melhor, chuva não é assim tão ruim. Eu posso ficar em casa de pijama, como eu estou agora, fazer pipoca e ficar o dia todo vendo HBO. Ino e Sakura morreriam se me vissem assim em plena sexta-feira.  
É, contrariando todos os princípios das minhas amigas sobre estar solteira e em casa em uma sexta-feira (ou em qualquer dia da semana. Elas simplesmente odeiam ficar em casa e perder a oportunidade de mostrar-se para o mundo), vou agorinha mesmo fazer pipoca, vai começar um filme com o Heath Ledger, e todo o mundo sabe que eu amo o Heath Ledger. Mesmo ele tendo morrido. Mas tanto faz. Hora da pipoca!

-o-

Estou na metade do filme e algum infeliz está batendo à minha porta. Provavelmente alguém querendo vender panelas, ou algo assim. Mas por que vender panelas a mim? Eu tenho vizinhos, sabe?  
Corro até a porta. Quanto mais rápido eu conseguir me livrar dele, mais rápido volto para o filme.

Não é um vendedor de panelas, mas um garoto de cabelos compridos, completamente encharcado. Acho que ele é do curso de Direito. O _campus _deles fica bem à frente do nosso, de Educação Física. Ah, ok, a quem eu quero enganar? Sei muito bem que ele é Neji Hyuuga, 21 anos, melhor aluno do curso de Direito, futuro advogado bem sucedido, o solteiro mais cobiçado da escola e tudo isso (não que eu tenha pesquisado, ele é primo da Hinata, e eu vou à casa deles desde os meus, tipo, cinco anos).

"Oi", ele diz  
"Oi", respondo, um pouco chocada, porque, sabe como é, eu estava esperando um vendedor de panelas sujo e sem dentes e recebo o primo gato da minha melhor amiga.

"Então... vai me deixar aqui, mesmo?"  
"Ah, desculpe. Entre, por favor", digo, dando passagem a ele "Vou pegar uma toalha para você. Não toque em nada."  
Ele dá de ombros e começa a mexer em uma bonequinha de porcelana em minha mesinha de centro. Idiota, como sempre.  
Só agora me dei conta de que estou de pijama.  
Abri a porta para uma pessoa. Essa pessoa é o primo gato da Hinata que, por acaso, está esperando uma toalha minha. Na minha sala de estar. Molhado. E eu aqui, pensando no meu pijama. Eu sabia que não devia ter ficado em casa hoje.

-o-

Não posso continuar olhando para isso. Neji simplesmente não tem noção das coisas: tirou a blusa molhada e está se secando no meio da minha sala. A água que pinga daquele cabelo está acabando com o meu tapete. Ah, se eu tivesse um isqueiro por aqui, colocaria fogo no cabelo dele de novo, igual àquela vez na terceira série. Não que eu ache que funcionaria, porque o cabelo está molhado. Mas talvez eu espere secar e, até lá, eu posso procurar por um isqueiro.

E ele simplesmente não fala comigo desde o mero "obrigado" que disse quando entreguei a toalha a ele. Odeio silêncio. Odeio o Neji por estar estragando meu tapete e fazendo silêncio. Odeio admitir que estou com fome, de novo.

"Hey, Neji, quer comer alguma coisa?", pergunto, toda educada.  
"Quando diz 'alguma coisa', se refere àquele monte de porcarias que você estoca? Não, obrigado", responde ele, todo mal-educado. Odeio quando ele faz isso, também.  
Desde sempre ele tenta convencer a mim e à Hinata a comer vegetais. Nós sempre o ignoramos. Quer dizer, não só em relação aos vegetais, sempre o ignoramos em tudo: quando ele dava sermão sobre as nossas notas, quando ele dizia que não podíamos ouvir música alta com fones de ouvido, quando ele dizia que não podíamos entrar no quarto dele e também quando dizia que não devíamos ignorá-lo. Conseguimos ignorá-lo até a quinta série, quando ele começou a andar com o Sasuke e o Naruto. Depois disso, virou um antissocial comedor de verduras e só nos dirigia palavras estritamente necessárias.

"Acho que talvez possa ter alguma coisa um pouco mais saudável que minha 'comida de estoque'. Quer dizer, se estiver disposto a cozinhar", desafio. Neji com certeza não sabe cozinhar. Ele sempre teve tudo o que quis feito por cozinheiras.

"Tudo bem", ele dá de ombros novamente. Estou chocada.

Ele simplesmente se levanta, ainda sem camisa, e vai à minha cozinha. Se ele destruir meu lugar sagrado, eu o mato. Mesmo ele sendo gato. E estando sem camisa.

Ai, Meu Deus. Neji Hyuuga, o gato da faculdade, tirou a camisa na minha sala de estar, só para mim, e eu estava brava por causa do tapete. TenTen, você é uma tapada. Tapada é pouco, você é retardada e- Vou atender ao telefone, mas eu vou te xingar ainda mais.

"Alô"

"TenTen, meu amor, por que está em casa em uma sexta-feira?", pergunta-me a voz estridente.

"Ah, Ino, talvez seja porque o céu está desabando lá fora, mas é só uma hipótese"

"Está sendo irônica, mocinha?", posso apostar que ela estreitou os olhos quando disse isso.

"Desculpe", começo a sussurrar, "Neji Hyuuga está na minha casa."  
"O QUÊ? HYUUGA? O GATINHO DE DIREITO?", afasto o telefone da orelha.

"É, o primo da Hinata. Ele está cozinhando aqui. Chegou todo encharcado e ainda quis exigir comida saudável-"

"O que nós sabemos que é impossível encontrar na sua casa", ela me interrompeu.

"Tenho vegetais enlatados hoje, já é um avanço. Olha só, vou ver se ele não destrói minha cozinha. Até mais", não espero resposta e desligo o telefone. Juro que nunca contarei a ela que ele está sem blusa.

-o-

Algumas pessoas poderiam achar que são as mais sortudas do mundo se pudessem passar um dia inteiro com algum dos Hyuuga. São todos muito bonitos, ricos e educados. Uma família tradicionalmente dizer, na frente de estranhos. São todos grossos e chatos. A Hinata é uma exceção. Ela sempre foi doce e meiga. De qualquer modo, o mais grosso e ranzinza de todos eles, é, com certeza, Neji. Ele nunca escondeu que me odiava. Nunca. Nem tentava ser simpático, por isso eu ensinei Hinata a ignorá-lo, o que ela nunca faria, se não fosse a minha má influência.

Mas, voltando ao presente, eu acredito ser a única no mundo que simplesmente não se acha sortuda por passar todo o meu dia de chuva-pijama-filme com um Hyuuga. Ele continua sem camisa, porque eu a coloquei para secar, e isso está realmente começando a me incomodar.

"Neji, não está com frio? Eu acho que tenho uma camiseta que pode servir em você", tento, mais uma vez, ser educada.

"Eu gostaria bastante de uma camiseta, obrigado", veja só, um progresso. A educação parece não estar mais cobrando impostos.

Corro até meu quarto e pego a primeira camiseta que encontro. Volto apressada à cozinha e a entrego a ele, que a veste sem nem olhar, enquanto eu me sento.

Quando ele se vira de costas, posso ver a frase "I'm a sexy bitch" estampada em suas costas. Eu sei que sou boba, mas não posso evitar: começo a rir loucamente. Opa, acho que vou cair do banquinho. Ah, não, tarde demais.

Preparo-me para sentir a dor, mas ela não vem. Ao invés disso, vejo, e o pior, sinto, um braço em minha cintura.

"O jantar está pronto", e o rosto dele está perto demais, "Devia ser mais cuidadosa"

"Serei, obrigada", sussurro.

Estou corando, posso sentir. Levanto-me e prontamente pego os pratos. A comida que ele fez parece preparada por um restaurante cinco estrelas. Tenho que pedir a ele que me ensine a fazer isso com vegetais em lata e queijo, é quase um milagre.

-o-

Estamos comendo em silêncio, sentados no sofá. Eu já mencionei que odeio silêncio?

"Achei que não soubesse cozinhar, afinal, as cozinheiras da mansão fazem tudo".

"Foi por isso que eu tive que aprender a fazer tudo quando saí da mansão Hyuuga"

"Opa, explica direito! Saiu da mansão? Hinata não me contou isso. O que aconteceu? Quem você matou?", eu estou um pouco chocada. Neji sempre foi um puxa-saco do tio, não achei que um dia fosse sair de lá.

"Não matei ninguém. Lamento ser essa a impressão que você tem de mim", ele estreita os olhos, eu me encolho no sofá, "só achei que deveria sair de lá e fazer o que eu quero da minha vida, sem o meu tio para interferir em tudo", ele dá de ombros.

"Isso é muito legal. Sempre odiei o seu tio mesmo", começo a resmungar involuntariamente, "Homem nojento, sempre pressionando as pessoas, como se fosse o dono do mundo. Um dia ele vai morrer e ninguém vai ao velório dele. Vou trancar a Hinata em casa"

Percebo que Neji dá um minúsculo sorriso. Ele coloca o prato dele e o meu em cima da mesinha de centro, tira as almofadas de cima de nossas pernas e aproxima muito, mas muito mesmo, o rosto dele do meu.

"Você sempre fala o que pensa, sem nem pensar nas consequências. E se eu ficar muito irritado por ter falado isso sobre o meu tio?", ele solta o meu cabelo. O que diabos ele está pensando? Ele quer que eu bata nele, é isso.

"Neji, o que está fazendo? Está muito perto", eu tento me afastar, mas o braço do sofá me impede.

Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos e me beija. Eu, é lógico, retribuo. Minha mente está começando a nublar, só sinto o cheiro almiscarado dele. Entrelaço meus dedos em seu cabelo e me agarro mais a ele, tentando diminuir ainda mais a distância entre nós.

"Oxigênio desgraçado", resmungo para mim mesma, quando nos separamos. Ele sorri, "E você também é um desgraçado, Hyuuga".

"Eu? Por quê?", ele parece mesmo confuso.

"Sempre achei que você não me suportasse, agora você chega na minha casa, estraga o meu dia de chuva-pijama-filme, e ainda me beija! Simplesmente não entendo!", estou exasperada, ainda com as mãos no cabelo dele, minha boca perigosamente perto da dele, o que me faz pensar mais lentamente, mas não quero soltar.

"TenTen, eu sabia que você era louca", ele também não me soltou ainda, e se soltar, posso apostar que vou me agarrar a ele de novo igual a um macaquinho, "eu nunca te odiei, eu sempre gostei de você, mas não como amiga. Por isso eu ficava longe sempre que você estava perto, porque eu sabia que o meu tio não aprovaria um relacionamento."

"Não me odiou nem quando eu queimei o seu cabelo?", estou mesmo curiosa, eu acho que odiaria se alguém colocasse fogo no meu cabelo por querer.

"Foi um acidente, não te odiaria por isso", não vou contar que foi por querer, "e agora que eu não dependo mais do meu tio, posso finalmente fazer o que eu sempre quis"

"Que seria...?"

"Ter você só pra mim", e ele me beija de novo.

Meu dia chuva-pijama-filme foi bem mais proveitoso do que eu achei que seria, e talvez as chuvas de verão não sejam assim tão ruins, ainda mais agora que eu tenho Neji Hyuuga para assistir filmes e ficar de pijama (ou sem ele) comigo. Não que nós fiquemos sem pijama freqüentemente, não me entenda mal. Ah, ok, nós ficamos. Mas não espalhe, por favor.

* * *

Eu gostei *-*  
Mereço uma review?


End file.
